


Not Without You

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”





	Not Without You

You had never considered yourself the strongest or the fastest or the bravest. But when you saw that Soldier 76 was in danger you had to be all those things. And it turned out that all those things came naturally in the heat of the moment. You didn’t even think, just acted. But if you were to go back, you wouldn’t change a thing. He was safe, and that was all that mattered.

You hadn’t even hit the ground and Soldier had you in his arms, leaning over as he cradled you to shield you from any further harm. You couldn’t help but think that it was a stupid move on his behalf since there was no point both of you getting shot. But Jack always had to be the hero, didn’t he? You tried yelling at him to leave you, run, get cover! However you were struggling to even breath.

“No no no! You idiot, (Y/N)!” he snapped, ripping his mask off and tossing it into the dirt. “Why the hell did you do that? Dammit, hang in there, you’re going to be alright, I’ve got you.”

Wow what gratitude. But you couldn’t exactly blame him. You’d be chewing him out too if he took a bullet for you. Your eyes locked with his and it occurred to you that, thanks to the black smoke that filled the sky, this may be the last blue you ever see. It broke your heart to see the fear in his eyes. And though he tried to hide it, to try hide how bad your condition was, you could see the tears that threatened to spill. If this was to be the end, the thing that hurt the most would be leaving him behind. Leaving him alone once again. But the bullet that had ripped through your chest was also pretty fucking sore. Before this it had been numb thanks to the shock, but after Jack deployed a biotic field your entire upper body seemed to burn as your body tried to heal. The pressure he was applying to the wound wasn’t exactly comfortable either.

“Hey, stay awake, y’hear me?” he ordered as your eyes began to close. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

You were fighting a losing battle to stay conscious. Despite the heat of the environment, you felt so damn cold, which made the fat tears that fell onto your face feel all the more warmer. There was so much you wanted to tell him. That he was the greatest man you had ever met, that this wasn’t his fault, that he could go on without you, that he shouldn’t let your sacrifice be in vain or so help you, you’d come back to haunt his ass. But you were running out of time and you hadn’t the energy to stay conscious, let alone speak. You mustered up all you had left to splutter out the one thing you needed to say and the one thing he needed to hear.

“I…I love y-you…Jack Morrison…”

You could feel him shake as he sobbed, bending to rest his head against yours. His breathing was ragged as he failed to keep himself composed.

“I love you too, (Y/N). So much. That’s why you can’t leave me, right? You can’t… I’m not strong enough, I need you! Please. Please just hold on… You got that? (Y/N)? Hey… Hey!”


End file.
